The Serpents Gift
by Blue Narcissus
Summary: Sequal to Kiss of the Serpent. Eva's final year at Hogwarts is over and she is faced with the decision of what to do with the rest of her life and the prospect of building on the relationship she'd developed with Severus now he is no longer her Professor.
1. The Results

**A/N: ****More of Sev and Eva following on pretty much directly from Kiss of the Serpent was intending this to be one of a few oneshots but think I may just make it all into one fic up until the next one I have planned (thinking about 4 in total...possibly)**

* * *

It was the second week of the summer and Eva was expectantly awaiting the results of her NEWT exams, these grades tended to be owled out a little earlier than the OWL results, the ministry obviously thinking that a summers worth of job hunting and interviews might just go that much more smoothly if both potential employee and employers knew exactly where they stood qualification wise.

For Eva however the results did not feel that vital, or rather she did not actively have any practical use for them at that moment. She still had no real idea of which direction she wanted her potential career to go, aside from it involving potions in some way, and her muggle parents were more than happy to oblige her in a summer of luxury after the difficult year she had experienced during her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore had been kind enough to divulge to them the details of not only the messy and potentially dangerous break down of her old relationship with her no good former housemate Cole, much to Eva's mothers distress and fathers desire to tear the boy limb from limb, but also of her budding new relationship with none other than the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff, potions master Severus Snape. This had apparently also been the cause of some alarm and had led to a number of lengthy sessions of questioning to which Eva was surprisingly obliging when it came to answering.

In truth she was more than happy for any opportunity to gush about the man she had fallen oh so very hard for and eventually her parents seemed satisfied with the details she had told them of Severus. Dumbledore had apparently also vouched for the man, relaying his trust in the young potions master and that Eva's parents really should not worry for the safety of their daughter whilst in his company. This was certainly good news for Eva for if meant that she would almost certainly be able to go and visit him at his home over the summer.

In fact she was itching to go as soon as she possibly could, it had not even been two weeks of absence but she missed his desperately already. Even if she had not spoken to him on a daily basis just seeing him across the Great Hall at meal times was enough. But there back at her parents house she could not even have that simple thing and she yearned just to see him again…amongst other things that plagued her thoughts and dreams far too often even for a hormone charged teenager.

As soon as Eva received that letter containing her results she was owling Severus immediately, they could celebrate together. Okay so Eva was pretty certain that she had done well enough and that celebrating would most certainly be on the cards and she knew just the way she wanted to do it if only he'd finally agree. Though after all their necessary abstaining whilst he was still her Professor Eva was sure she'd be able to tempt him, particularly when remembering a certain fetish she may just have uncovered when they spent an innocent night together at Christmas. Devious things had been plotting inside of her head for some time and she was anxious to try a few of them out.

"Eva dear, there is an owl here for you." She heard her mothers singsong voice call up the stairs from the hallway.

Eva grinned at the news and raced out of her newly decorated bedroom, decked out in tasteful shades of blue not to mention a fancy bit of transfiguration she had worked on the bed to make in reminiscent of her four poster back at Hogwarts. So she was feeling nostalgic for the Ravenclaw dormitories already but it sure as hell looked good. She flew down the stairs into the kitchen where she spotted the owl waiting for her on the table pecking delicately at a few owl treats her mother had set out for it.

She shook her head lightly she could remember a time early in her first years of Hogwarts when owls had not been quite such a welcome sight in their home. Her parents being muggles were a little surprised when during the summer holidays after her first year a barrage of owls began arriving from her friends, but as they became a regular occurrence they had grown accustomed and her mother had even grown rather fond of the creatures. Eva hadn't had much in the way of owls this short summer, in recent years Cole had been the main person to send her owls either bragging about his fantastic holidays or trying to coax Eva into going to stay with him but after what had happened between them this past year at school he had been thankfully quiet. She had been expecting perhaps some spiteful and hateful letters about it all but there had been nothing, Dumbledore was perhaps to thank again on this part.

Heading sedately over to the owl, so as not to startle it, Eva gently disturbed it from its treats and untied the letter that was attached to its leg. With a soft hoot it finished off the last few treats and then took off once again, gliding gracefully through the open window and off into the early morning sunlight.

"Is it your results?" Her mother asked and Eva nodded in response. "Well come on then, open them up lets see." She said excitedly.

Holding her bottom lip between her teeth in a small show of nerves Eva slid a finger into the opening of the envelope and broke open the purple wax seal and tugged out the folded parchment. She took a deep breath then flipped it open and scanned the neatly scripted emerald green writing that told her the results of her NEWT exams.

Eva's lips spread into a grin before she began to read them aloud to her mother seeing the pointed look upon the woman's face. "For charms I got an E, An O for Transfiguration wow I wasn't expecting that one, A for Arithmancy and History of Magic, E for DADA and another O for potions."

"Oh well done Eva love, they're wonderful results. Just what you were hoping for yes?"

"Well I got the potions grade I wanted and the Transfiguration one too that was very surprising, looks like I will be able to take that animagus course in a fortnights time for sure. The others were good enough too, I guess I should find it easy to get a job in the magical world, all I have to do is figure out what I want to do."

"So still no real thoughts then?" Her mother asked flicking the switch on the electric kettle and setting it to boil.

"Not so much, I mean I loved potions all the way through school and would really like to do something along those lines but its finding out what my options are." Eva sighed, "Perhaps I really should have taken the careers advice thing they did OWL year a little more seriously."

"Hmm, I wish your father and I could be more helpful with this sort of thing but unless you tell us something about your magical world we don't really know anything at all. Isn't there somebody you could talk to? Dumbledore perhaps? Or your 'friend', Severus is it."

Eva blushed slightly at the intonation her mother placed upon the word friend and the knowing smile that had crept to her lips. "Yes well he would perhaps be the right one to speak to I'd been wanting to send him a letter anyway but wanted to wait until I got my results through…" She paused taking up a slice of toast from the rack her mother set onto the table and buttering it thoughtfully. "He'd said I could go and visit him over the summer if I wanted, I can apparate there, and I was thinking that it might be a good opportunity to talk to him about it. What do you think?"

She felt her mother's eyes study her closely for a moment, it was as if she was trying to read the thoughts rioting around inside Eva's head, but Eva was pretty sure that her mother wasn't at all ignorant to the other reasons she wanted to go and stay with Severus. There was a silence that stretched for almost and awkward length of time until her mother sighed and smiled slightly sadly.

"Yes, I think that would be good he could help you with your options. And I'm sure you're eager to see him again if everything you've been gushing about him to us is true."

Eva blushed again but grinned, "Yeah I suppose you're right, I do sorta miss him."

"I thought so, well you can go whenever you like dear. Just be careful won't you."

"Yes mum of course I will, and who knows when I come back I may just know what I want to do for the rest of my life." _Here's hoping._

.


	2. Owls and Anticipation

Though Eva was itching to rush back up the stairs to where she had stored the remainder of her school supplies and pen a hasty letter to Severus she made an effort to reign in her eagerness and sit with her mother at the kitchen table to have breakfast. She crunched through her second slice of toast rather more quickly than usual and downed her tea as fast as she could without it scalding her throat whilst still retaining the hope that her mother wouldn't notice how keen she was to get away from the table.

"You know you needn't stay down here with me Eva, I can tell you are keen to go and write your letter."

Eva paused in her frantic eating, a piece of toast poised halfway to her mouth. "No I want to sit and have breakfast with you, it's nice being able to do it again now I'm not away at school." She said with sincerity, it was nice to be home again for a while and settle back into an old and familiar routine but it there was also no hiding the fact that she wanted to be doing something else.

"Oh really? Well if you eat any faster Eva love you're going to make yourself sick." Her mother said in a knowing manner. "You've been back a week now my dear and not that I don't like this little family breakfast thing, albeit without your father, but we don't have to do it everyday."

Eva put down the half eaten slice of buttered toast that she didn't really want anyway and looked pointedly at her mother. "Are you sure, it's just what with being away for such long terms at school and that I thought you'd appreciate us spending some more time together."

"Oh I do Eva, of course I do. But you're an adult now, you've finished school will be finding a job, growing up and moving away I've been preparing myself for this for a while now. So not seeing you one morning for breakfast is hardly going to send me into a mental breakdown." She smiled.

"I know, I just…"

"It's wonderful to have you home my love, but your social life needn't and shouldn't revolve around me and your father. Now go on, go write your letter and find out when you are going to visit your dear friend."

Eva said nothing in reply, simply smiled and nodded as she rose from the table. She really did love her mother and just how easy and comfortable their relationship was, though her words about growing up and moving out were slightly scary. Eva didn't think of herself as quite ready to move out on her own yet and leaving her mother and home comforts behind were a big part of that worry. Still she didn't even have a job yet and so would be staying at home indefinitely; it wasn't something worth worrying about just yet not when she had such good news to give and certain special someone to visit.

Once out of the kitchen Eva hurried up the stairs and into her Ravenclawesq bedroom. She sank down into the battered old wooden chair at her desk and dragged out a sheet of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink that was almost all gone. A trip to Diagon Alley may be in order, so she wouldn't need it all for school anymore but stuff like that was definitely useful for keeping in contact with her magical side, something she desperately didn't want to lose touch of now that Hogwarts was no longer her second home.

Unrolling the parchment and pressing it down flat so that it wouldn't curl back up as she as writing, Eva sighed wondering how to carefully word this letter to show enough eagerness to see Severus without coming across as an obsessively smitten teenager, he so wouldn't find that attractive. Grasping the quill and dunking it into the ink she began, the faint scratching of the sharp point over the parchment the only sound to be heard from the room.

_Dear Severus_

_It is hard to believe that is has been barely more than a week since leaving Hogwarts, it feels more like an age has passed. I had been waiting for my NEWT results before writing you and they arrived early this morning. I believe there is some cause for celebration to be had, an O for potions, I hope I have done you proud._

_You said, before I left Hogwarts for the summer, that I would be able to visit you sometime and I would very much like to now that the worrying for my results is over. Please write me back and let me know when it would be most convenient for me to come, I should like to celebrate with you and also see if you cannot help me decide what to pursue in my life. _

_Awaiting your reply_

_All my love – Eva x_

Eva looked over her writing, she scrunched her brow a little as she read, was it too formal sounding? She hoped it read well enough but also carried enough anticipation and tenderness that he could tell her feelings for him had not changed or been forced to change since they parted that seemingly long week ago.

Deciding, with a sigh, that it would do Eva headed to the cage that held her own, rather sleepy, barn owl. Once her mother had grown accustomed to the creatures Eva finally convinced her that it would be good to own one, they could keep in touch with her while she was at school and stuff then, had been her argument and to her delight they had agreed. While Eva very seldom ever did write to them while she was at school it was nice to be like her pureblood and halfblood friends and owl a typically witchy pet.

"Lysander, time to wake up." Eva cooed at the owl; Midsummer Nights Dream had always been a favourite of hers and so had been great inspiration in the naming of her owl. He hooted sleepily before burying his head even further under its wing in an attempt to escape the distraction that was trying to wake him. "Oh come on Lysander, all you seem to do is sleep. Now I've got a letter here I want you to deliver for me and its somewhat urgent so I need you to wake up."

Okay so urgent was an overstatement but if it would help to coax the owl out of his cage Eva would try anything. Reluctantly and with what sounded like a series of grumbling Lysander dragged himself from sleep, clearly not at all liking the prospect of having to do some work for once, and fluttered a little clumsily from his cage.

"Good boy, now take this to Severus Snape in Spinners End please and you may as well wait there for a reply before returning home. Got that?" Eva asked kindly as she attached the letter to his leg, making sure it was well secure. Lysander hooted softly then took off heading for the open bedroom window and only just slipping through the gap. "And do be careful!" Eva called after him as she watched him fly off into the distance. All there was left to do then was wait.

* * *

Eva wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone else but she had waited expectantly the entire day for a response from Severus, but every time that she looked out to the bright summer sky there was no distant sign of Lysander making his way back home. It was with a slight melancholy feeling that she made her way to bed that night, though it was perhaps a little too hopeful expecting a response that day, Severus could well be busy or away from home, at the very worst Lysander could have gotten lost but that was unlikely considering how good the owls sense of direction usually was as seldom as he did get used to deliver letters. Before Eva drifted off to sleep she told herself that he would write back just as soon as he was able be it the next day or next week, he wouldn't just leave her hanging.

And it was to her very great delight that she was awoken early the next morning by a light tapping on her bedroom window. At first Eva merely grumbled sleepily at having been dragged unwillingly from the depths of sleep but at the flash of pale wings fluttering from behind the softly billowing curtains she suddenly felt far more awake and was on her feet in an instant.

"Lysander you're back." She cried delightedly, throwing open the window as far as it would go so that his wide wing span could fit through, barn owls were larger than a lot of others, "Did you get a reply?"

He held out his leg and hooted in reply. Grinning broadly Eva went to untie it then sprinkled some food into the dish in the owls cage before hopping back onto her bed to read the note. Butterflies were fluttering excitedly in her stomach as she peeled back the wax seal and unfolded the rough parchment. Spread across it was very neatly curling black script obviously penned carefully. It read:

_Dearest Eva_

_I am of course delighted to hear of your wonderful result in potions, I knew you had the ability to attain that level and would have been disappointed had you not. I trust that your other subjects went just as successfully?_

_Naturally I remember my offer that you may come to visit me this summer, if you attained the required transfiguration grade then the summer course you signed up for will begin in two weeks therefore it would make best sense for you to come before. I have no more appointments to attend and so would be delighted to see you as early as tonight if that would be convenient?_

_I trust you still have the address to where you can apparate to, if you do wish to arrive tonight send word back with your owl immediately and I will meet you there. Do not apparate until the cover of darkness, my village is populated mostly by muggles and I would not wish to alarm them._

_I hope to hear word from you soon_

_Severus x_

Eva read through it a number of times before grabbing a quill and a scrap of parchment.

_Of course I would like to come tonight, I shall apparate around 9 when it gets dark and shall meet you at the address. Looking forward to finally seeing you again – Eva x_

Short and sweet. Eva folded up the parchment and went back to the cage where Lysander had hidden his head beneath its wing and was falling to sleep. She knew he would be grumpy having been awoken again but he had no choice in the matter.

"Lysander," She cooed, tapping the cage, "Come on, don't go to sleep now, you've got another letter to deliver."

He clucked his beak at her irritably and Eva shook her head. "Now come on, don't be like that! You hardly ever deliver letters so don't sulk now." She snapped bundling him gently out of his cage and attaching the letter to his leg. "Now take this note back to Severus again, I will be going over there later tonight so you may as well stay there and sleep for the day, so long as he doesn't mind and I shall see you there later."

He hooted shortly then took off a little abruptly and shot back out of the still wide-open window. Eva was excited, she was going to see Severus that night for who knew how long he had failed to specify a timeframe for their little meeting and if everything went smooth and comfortable Eva figured she would fail to mention it too, the longer the better.

Eva had until nightfall to get organised and for a girl going to see the man she thought she loved after over a week apart that really wasn't long at all, she had better get a move on.


	3. Moonlit Reunion

Even with all of her preparation and packing, trying on outfits just to see if they were suitable and even preening beyond any lengths she would normally go through, the hours in the day just did not seem to be passing at all. Eva was feeling far too eager and anxious to get going, knowing for certain she was going to see Severus again had her itching with anticipation and the seconds just could not tick past quick enough. She had unpacked and repacked her little bag so many times, checking more than was necessary that she had everything she might need stored away inside of it, a clever little enchantment on the small easily carried bag meant that she could fit pretty much anything at all inside of it and made Eva feel like Mary Poppins.

She ran herself a bath rather than showering with the excuse that she could while away an hour or so in the tub and not have her parents get made at her for wasting so much water. She fawned over her hair knowing how much he seemed to love it, though Eva never fathomed why it tended to annoy her and she thought the colour was unusual to be natural but so were the cards she had been dealt. Cole had never complimented her hair, but then any compliments he ever did give had in some way always ended up being about him. However if Severus liked her hair particularly then Eva was going to make it as nice as she could for him; already picturing him running his fingers through it and breathing in its scent, vanilla and honey was her chosen shampoo for that day and it was divine even if she said so herself.

Still even with all of these distractions to occupy her time the seconds barely seemed to tick past and Eva still found herself waiting, anxious and unable to sit still, in front of the television with her parents willing the sun to sink below the horizon. _Why do summer evenings have to be so damn long? _She thought irritably to herself as the light barely seemed to be darkening at all and eight o'clock was creeping ever nearer.

"Eva dear will you try to relax please." She heard her mother huff a little irritated from the chintz armchair opposite where Eva sat restlessly. "You've over an hour to wait until it is fully dark and your fidgeting is making me nervous."

Eva flushed slightly, was it really that obvious she was getting antsy about leaving? "Sorry Mum," She muttered, "I'm just…yeah I'll relax." Eva wasn't sure exactly why it was making her mother nervous and she also had a feeling she'd be better off not asking, as she may very well not like the answer. However her mother was right, relaxing would be the best thing to do if she wasn't forever watching the clock full dark would roll around much more quickly. At least that would be the theory; Eva still wasn't entirely convinced it was true.

As it turned out Eva was pretty right in her theory, or at least it seemed so to her. She sat still and forced herself to relax, focus blankly on whatever rubbish it was playing on the television and wait for the time to pass, even so the hour till nine o'clock seemed to have the energy to do little more than crawl past. Eva was beginning to feel as if it were plotting against her, it knew she was expectantly waiting to leave and so would make her wait as long as possible just to torture her, but then thinking like that was probably bordering very close on the line of crazy thinking which would be best avoided.

The sudden loud credit music startled Eva out of a daze she had slumped into. Her hard focus on the television screen had melted into a glazed and glassy look as her mind wandered. She looked around the plush living room to see that the standing lamps had been clicked on and her father was standing to draw closed the curtains. It was getting dark, finally.

Eva felt her stomach clench in anticipation, she was so desperate to see Severus again that it had become something like an obsession. She was determined not to become an overly obsessive, clingy girly girl that she knew he would despise but it was difficult for Eva to reign in her excitement for seeing him. Once there she would regain her composure, once she could see him, hear his velvet voice and feel his warm presence near her…yeah right and she would never get anxious or nervous around him again either.

"Well, I'll give it a few more minutes then I probably should go." Eva said to the quiet room once the volume on the tv had been turned down. She tried terribly hard to keep the eagerness out of her voice, so much so that her mother chuckled slightly.

"Eva you make it sound like a chore, don't try to fool us we know how keen you are to leave." She said with laughter in her voice.

"Yes, you've been watching that damn clock all day my girl. Go, have fun and know that if he upsets you I'll be after his head."

Eva flushed slightly, "Yeah ok dad." She muttered certainly not wanting to mention that Severus was not only young but also a wizard and that her ageing muggle father would probably stand little chance of avenging his daughter, it was always comforting for a girl to know she had her fathers support and protection.

As she stood Eva was surprised to be yanked into a sudden hug by her mother, "Oh do be careful Eva won't you."

"Mum? Now where has all this come from, you're used to me staying away from I've been at a boarding school for the past seven years." Eva said lightly as she hugged her mother.

"I know but this is different, you're not going to school this is sending you out into the real world, all alone, to stay with this man we've never met…"

"Mum, I'm a big girl now I can look after myself. It's not like I'll be gone forever, I'm not even sure I'll be gone a week. And this man you've never met is the perfect gentleman I promise, if he's not I'll let Dad have at him okay?" Eva held back the desire to roll her eyes she saw tears well up in her mothers. It felt like she was going away to war or something but the war had been over before Eva was of age, the Death Eaters were being rounded up by the dozen and the wizarding world was as safe as it could be.

"Give the girl some air Grace," Her father grunted from the armchair, "She has a good head on her shoulders, gets it from her father."

"You call us if anything is wrong ok."

"Of course mum, if I want to come back I can get home in a flash you know that. So don't worry there's no need." _Merlin what on earth would you be getting like if I were muggle and planning to go away to university? _It was touching if a little irritating but Eva was pleased to see that the prolonged exchanged between her and her parents (mother especially) had allowed enough time to pass that the world outside the electric lighted living room had been plunged into true darkness.

Eva peeked through the curtains and up at the sky, it was cloudless and a cool inky purple colour where the streetlights tried their best to penetrate the dark but just could reach high enough to blot out the moon and the stars, it was pretty but she knew the scene could look even better the enchanted ceiling at Hogwarts had been enough to show her that. Perhaps where Severus lived would have a better view of the night sky.

"Is that all you are taking?" Her mother asked as Eva scooped up her small bag from the carpeted floor.

"Mum, I'm a witch. I could pack enough stuff for a years backpacking around the world into this tiny bag; makes for easier travelling."

Her father laughed, "Well that takes care of that then, Eva you're in charge of packing next time we go on holiday. Now get your behind out of here and enjoy yourself, give your mother and I some peace and quiet."

"Thanks Dad, ok I'm going. Bye Mum, I'll send Lysander back with a letter when I get there if you like."

Grace nodded and hugged Eva again, "Have fun my dear."

"I will, make sure Lysander comes back to me at some point I don't know if Severus has an owl at all and I might need him at some point." Eva dug into her coat pocket and slipped out her wand, it wasn't strictly necessary for apprarition but Eva felt more confident in performing any kind of magic if she had it in her hand. "Bye." She said again and with a smile focused on her destination and turned on the spot into nothingness leaving only a loud crack behind her.

* * *

Apparating was not Eva's favourite way to travel but it certainly was the quickest and most convenient form at her disposal. As she turned into the darkness, concentrating as hard as she could on the location that Severus had given her Eva felt the magic grip her and squeeze her through a tiny rubber tube far too tight for any person to ever fit through. She felt it crush her chest making her fight to breathe, but she mustn't panic she couldn't lose her focus for fear of getting lost, or worse splinched. The travel in reality took a matter of seconds, just the discomfort made it seem far longer, but Eva stubbornly kept up her concentration and was soon thrust back out of the tube and popped into the cool summer night air.

Eva staggered slightly and gasped at the cool fresh air, relishing in being able to fill her lungs completely again. "I am never going to get used to that." She muttered to herself. Straightening up and smoothing back the long tresses of dark red hair that had fallen over her face Eva looked around in concern for whether anyone may have been unfortunate enough to spot her appearing out of thin air. Truth be told if they had seen her the damage would already have been done and memory charms were not exactly something she'd tried and tested, still all seemed to be deserted at least she thought so until a voice behind her sent shivers down her spine.

"Spoken by one who does not travel nearly often enough."

That voice even more than the shock of suddenly hearing it behind her made Eva shiver it was like velvet dragged across her flesh. Oh how she loved the things that man could do with just his voice and how much she'd missed hearing it.

"I thought that once all young witches and wizards passed their apparition test they abused the ability at every turn."

Eva smiled to herself, "Yeah, well I guess I'm an exception to the rules." She said turning around to take in the sight of him.

He stood partially hidden in the shadows of the trees that lined the dark path onto which Eva had apparated. It seemed to be set just off of the road into a small village shrouded in almost complete darkness save for what was cast by the high moon overhead. Severus did indeed live in a far less built up area than she did and the night sky was shown in all of its brilliance. The slivery light from the moon cast shadows through the branches of the trees showing only the outline of his trademark smirk and a glint of light in his coal black eyes. The rest of him was cloaked in the darkness, Eva knew that his clothes would be just as black they always were, but the illusion that he wore the night was strangely alluring.

"Yes, well that I suppose is true." He replied the twist of his lips melting into a far more genuine smile that was displayed to the world so very rarely.

Eva felt awkward, she liked the banter that was shot back and forth between them but she also didn't want to stand there all night and do that. Oh how often had she felt that way when faced with him in numerous situations, it was tense, embarrassing at times but also quite a rush as it knotted her stomach and excited her. She wanted to run to him and throw her arms about his neck but decided to play it a little cool and coy, he would probably appreciate that far more.

"It is very good to see you again Severus." She said, casually strolling towards his nest of shadows and finally making out more of the man she'd come to see.

He nodded, "Indeed, I trust you have enjoyed your summer so far?" He enquired. As she moved close enough he took Eva's hand and grazed his lips against her knuckles in a gesture so timeless and classic that Eva blushed and had to choke back a giggle. That was one of things she loved about Severus, he had far more class than any boy her own age.

"Honestly, it's been a little dull my exam results aside. Hence why I've been looking forward to seeing you again." She cooed, okay so not quite so cool but she just couldn't resist stroking his ego a little.

He chuckled slightly as she drew herself closer, "I see. Well then we should get going I'm sure your plans did not include simply standing outside in the dark."

Eva smirked up at him as she finally gave into temptation and snaked her arms around his neck. "Seeing you was my only plan I don't care where." She stretched up and kissed him softly, loving the familiar feel of his lips against her own and his hands as they gently gripped her waist.

"Well be that as it may, I still believe we should go. Lingering in the street is never a good idea even in these safer times." He said as she pulled her lips away. Severus finally stepped out of the shrouding shadows of the trees and she followed him out onto the moonlit path.


	4. Elves, Wine and Kisses

It was a fair walk from the deserted paths onto which Eva had apparated back to Severus's small abode. They strolled the quiet, dark streets in a companionable silence until the black wooden door clicked shut behind them and Eva blinked into the dim light of his hallway. Was she really in his house? The feeling was almost surreal.

In front of her Severus gestured with his wand and ignited lamps along the narrow hallway so that she could see clearly her surroundings, simply decorated in dark colours quite like she had been expecting but Eva found herself with little time to take it all in as Severus quickly gestured for her to follow him through into what she assumed was the living room.

"Oh, is Lysander still here?" Eva suddenly asked as she remembered promising her mother she'd write and tell her that she'd arrived safe and sound and all that sort of thing that mothers tended to be concerned about.

"Excuse me?" Severus frowned, turning to look, puzzled, at Eva in the living room doorway.

"My owl, I said I'd send my Mum a quick note when I got here. Stop the overly dramatic concerned parent act when I go back home." _Sadly won't stop the third degree grilling about what we got up to…_

"Oh, yes he has perched on top of the bookcase I believe." Severus nodded turning back into the room and gestured him to Eva. She was indeed perched on top of the bookcase, head beneath his wing and obviously asleep.

She shook her head, "Lazy bird!" She muttered but knew that trying to wake the stubborn creature would be futile; it had been hard enough the first time that day. Besides she was far too short to reach the top of the bookcase and decided trying to climb on things would appear less than ladylike. "Oh well I'll send her one in the morning and risk her motherly wrath." She joked.

Standing in the middle of the room Eva felt somewhat awkward, not that that was anything new in Severus's presence she managed to feel that way and awful lot around him, but being in his house seemed to make it worse. Nothing was familiar and without invitation Eva felt rather reluctant to do much of anything. So she simply stood and waited for some direction.

"She sounds the overprotective type." Severus mused, a frown wrinkling his pale brow. "I am surprised she let you out of the house to come stay with a man she's never met."

Eva pouted slightly, was he making fun of her in that patronising way that never failed to make her feel like a child. Sure she was still shy of eighteen but he was not so many years older than her. "She's not that bad, she's just a little more concerned than she would have been before what with finding out about the whole Cole incident and everything…well lets just say she's a little more aware of her concern for my welfare."

Severus made a face, he may have been poking fun at her (slightly bitterly as always when it came to the subject of family) but he had not wished to drag that night back into memory. It had been more than painful enough the first time around and to relive it when they should be taking their first opportunity outside of the school walls to enjoy each other's company. "That, I suppose, I can understand." He replied carefully as he sank into a black leather sofa that was very much like the one in his private quarters at Hogwarts. "Then by all means you should write if it would put her mind at ease, I take it you trust me with your welfare?"

At that question Eva grinned wolfishly and shook her head. "No, I just trust myself to know what I want to do with it."

Snape arched an eyebrow in her direction but lacked words for a suitable reply that didn't sound overly lascivious. He still felt a little cautious when it came to their tentative relationship, it may have been far more comfortable now that they were no longer student and professor, no longer taboo, but it still felt all rather delicate. So instead of replying he gestured for her to join him on the sofa and searched for a different topic of conversation.

Eva however saved him the bother by grinning as she moved to sit beside him and continued her thoughts. "Though of course I know you're far more honourable than he ever was." She curled her legs up into his lap and snaked arms around his neck, savouring the warmth of his closeness. "And the less we talk about all that now probably the better, it's not exactly my favourite topic of conversation."

"Nor mine," Severus growled at the thought of it as she snuggled close to him and he slipped arms around her waist. "That entire night I believe is best forgotten about."

"Agreed." Eva nodded as she leaned in for a kiss. She captured his lips, gently at first reacquainting herself with the feel of them, shuffling closer to him so that she was sitting entirely in his lap. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and Eva pressed her lips to him more firmly, fingers snaking through his hair and her tongue seeking entrance, wanting to taste him.

Eva had no idea how long they stayed wrapped up in each other, the time seemed to melt away as did everything else around them, only the feel of the others body and lips mattered. Eva felt her hands begin to roam, through his hair, over his face towards the high-buttoned collar of his robes. Could she open them? She wanted to. See the expanse of pale flesh he always kept hidden under so much black fabric, touch and feel more of him as she had craved for so long. Would he stop her again as he always had? Old habits often died hard and were not so easily broken just because time had moved on and that it was no longer 'wrong'. She wasn't sure what would happen and so pulled her fingers away from where they toyed with his buttons to rest on his shoulders and steady herself to pull away from the all engulfing kiss.

Their lips parted wetly and only as she drew away did Eva notice just how hard Severus had been gripping her waist, she was sure if she looked there would be faint finger marks lining her back. Had he been forcefully stilling his hands? She wondered. Eva hoped not, now that they were able to she really did want him to touch her more intimately than he had before, but perhaps the talk of her mothers protective feelings and of the incident with Cole had been the wrong way to go. She looked up and met his dark gaze, surprised when she saw a fire burning deep within them that she had never seen before, was he finally displaying to her his so carefully controlled lusts?

"I think I missed you more than I realised." Eva breathed, a smile painted broadly on her kiss swollen lips.

Severus gazed at her for a silent moment, the dark fire in his eyes burning holes through the cheerful bright green of hers, a breath or two catching deep in his chest, before he blinked it away. Composure entirely regained and his was once again the cold and stoic figure Eva was so used to, but she had for a moment glimpsed something so close to the unbridled passion that she felt for him. Eva loved him dearly and also knew that was not how he felt about her, not yet at least she'd tell herself, and Eva had come to terms with this. To know he wanted to be with her, enjoyed her company and felt something more than a mere friendship for her was enough at that time, but to have seen that desire in his eyes and know that it was here who had instilled it in him was a major confidence booster on her part.

But with a mere blink Severus was able to quash any outward display of his innermost feelings, he was a very guarded man by nature and this had been a large part of what had kept him alive through the last few months of the dark lords reign. Certainly he could be animated enough when it came to things that angered him, but other emotions were a different matter entirely.

"It has been merely a few weeks you can not have missed me that much." Severus purred, offering her a slight smile.

"Then you obviously do not realise just how missable you can be." Eva purred back but then, with a little thought, added. "Either that, or that was some roundabout way of implying that you didn't miss me at all."

Severus shook his head as he gently slipped her out of his lap. "Very coy, but you'll not receive compliments Miss Maher if you fish for them."

Eva smirked at his use of her surname, switching into Professor mode. Funny, before it used to unnerve her a little but then she found it rather appealing. Perhaps it was the knowledge she could prod him into trying to exert his authority without landing herself in detention or worse. "Oh well, a girl has to try." Eva shrugged, smoothing down her pinstripe trousers as she settled into her own seat on the sofa.

"Do not try." Severus replied leaning in to kiss her quickly before rising from the sofa. "Would you care for a drink? I have recently come across a particularly good stockist of elf made wine."

"Um, yes ok, thank you." Eva nodded, wine wasn't exactly her favourite kind of drink but she wouldn't deny trying something he seemed rather proud in having obtained.

Severus returned to the black leather sofa, two ornate glasses of deep red liquid clutched delicately in his long fingers. He handed one glass to Eva, which she accepted with a grateful smile.

Eva raised the glass to her lips to take a sip and was pleasantly surprised by the flavour that coated her tongue. She'd had wine before, none of which had tasted anything like that elf made stuff and all of which she had been less than impressed with. She'd seen these wine connoisseurs inhaling their glasses and listing all these wonderful and delicious sounding flavours they could sense in the drink but when Eva would raise it to her lips it was all very much the same and nothing like what they'd been describing. The stuff Severus had handed her however tasted exactly as she'd always pictured red wine should taste. It was rich and warming, with flavours of real fruit like no other wine really had and there was a definite taste of something else very familiar.

"Funny, I always pictured that elves would taste of cinnamon." Eva muttered to herself as she frowned into her glass before sipping some more. It was certainly very nice stuff.

"Was it a good idea me giving you that to drink Eva? It seems to be going to your head already." Severus said with a dark chuckle that drew Eva's attention back to him.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Talk of eating elves is surely not something of rational thought."

"Oh…" _Did I really say that out loud? _"No, that's not what I meant, but it does. The wine I mean it tastes of cinnamon and I was just thinking that I'd always associated elves with that spice in some way before." She shrugged then looked up into his eyes, "And I don't think I actually mentioned anything about actually eating an elf, merely tasting one." She added grinning impishly.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, "I see, well either way it is not something I would suggest you make a habit of."

"No I suppose you're right." Eva said with a mock sigh, relaxing with the effects of the wine and the casual banter that seemed to be coming easily to her for once. "Compulsive elf taster sounds like something you'd be admitted to St Mungo's for. I suppose I'll just have to stick with the wine… and perhaps the taste of a certain wizard will be enough to satisfy me."

Severus arched an eyebrow at her suggestive remark, it was daring on her part and he wondered whether the wine was already loosening her tongue. His mind couldn't help but wander back to the night of the Winter ball and the spiked punch. One glass perhaps wouldn't hurt but he would be sure not to allow her another. "I see, and how does this certain wizard taste exactly?" He purred in that rich dark voice Eva loved so much.

She shuffled closer once again, shivering as his voice caressed her skin like velvet. In an absent gesture she set down her wineglass on the nearest surface and allowed her fingers to snake through his hair once more. "Well right now I'd say he tastes like an elf." She breathed, the scent of cinnamon filling the slither of air between them before lips collided once more.


	5. Drinking Deeper

Eva felt light headed, she wasn't sure if it was the wine or the feel of Severus's lips pressed firmly to her own; probably a combination of the two. Somehow she managed to successfully set down her glass that she'd still clutched in one hand without spilling a drop of the deep red wine, leaving both hands free to clutch at the man she'd been dying to touch for weeks.

She was right; he did taste like an elf. Well like the wine at least, the spicy sweetness of cinnamon on her tongue mingled with the taste of him that was deliciously familiar as she parted his lips and sought to drink him in deeper. With both hands free Eva made to take full advantage of using them, she moved and somehow managed to land sitting in his lap; straddling his thighs and pressing as close to his chest as the back of the antique looking sofa would allow without scrunching her legs. With one hand she toyed with the buttons on his elegant black robes, feeling his heartbeat flutter beneath her fingers, with the other she snaked fingers through his thick dark hair tugging lightly and holding his lips to hers.

Severus was surprised for a moment at her forwardness, but then she always had been eager and now he had no reason to stop her, to tell her no. That however also served to make him feel hesitant, was it perhaps safer when there were parameters they had to keep their relationship within; kept him from falling in too deep, but after the past year, all the resistance and self-control on both parts could he really keep saying no, and did he really want to?

When she planted herself in his lap, lips still fervently trying to devour him, Severus was pretty sure the answer was no he didn't want to continue refusing. He may have been the stoic and cold potions professor he was also a man with desires much the same as the next and he wanted the beautiful young woman who was offering herself to him. _Stop denying what you want and can finally have._

Severus would not be argued with, not even when it was himself he was giving instructions. He'd lost his own wineglass somewhere along the way, hoping it had made its way safely onto a table, and both of his strong but slender hands found their way to her denim clad thighs; fingers clutching tightly, moulding flesh beneath his touch and snaking higher before he made a sudden grasp for her waist causing a gasp of surprise to slip from Eva's lips.

She broke away from the kiss, the barest sliver of candlelight slipping between their two faces shimmering in the veil of her dark red hair, but it was enough for him to see her kiss-swollen lips and pink flushed cheeks. Her eyes caught the light of the flame and glinted, a bright peridot green almost like a cats; he'd never noticed that before.

"What?" Severus purred softly, arching an enquiring eyebrow at her gasp of surprise.

Eva shook her head, "Nothing, you just made me jump is all." She muttered, shivering slightly at the almost ticklish touch of his fingers tracing the curve of her waist to her hips.

He frowned at her, a vague wrinkling of his brow. Eva slipped her fingers from his hair and smoothed them over the ridges the expression painted on his forehead. She shrugged, "I suppose, out of habit, I was expecting you to stop me rather than grope me."

A noise escapes Severus's throat that was close to laugh; he was sure he'd never been accused of groping someone before, at least never out loud and it was mildly amusing to actually hear the word. Most of the time Severus felt far older than his years, Eva was not so far from his age even if she had only recently finished her years of schooling, and it was moments like this when she would say something to amuse him that reminded him of the reality of his age. It also helped to convince himself even further, he was a young, hot blooded male more than within his rights to have some fun of the intimate variety with this woman if they both wished it. To hell with what other people thought of it all.

"I've no more reason to stop you Eva." He said in a soft voice, same dark tones that always seemed so touchable and caressed Eva's skin like a velvet glove. But then he looked at her, dark eyes stern and serious, "Though I still feel we should take this slowly." And yet despite age and everything he would still always be the same stoic and controlled Severus Snape, pretty much.

At those words Eva actually felt a knot of tension she'd been holding inside her unwind. As she'd said, out of habit she'd been concerned he'd continue saying no (she didn't want to face up to a more personal reason to why he wouldn't take her to his bed), but a small part of her was also nervous about what would happen if he said yes.

She still felt very much like a hormone charged teenager, gagging for him to ravish her but also rather scared about it actually happening; first time jitters. Not just first time with Severus but first time period. She'd always refused Cole's advances for very good reason, he'd never have made her feel safe and comforted like she knew Severus would, those words he spoke had been enough to tell her that.

She nodded, "Yeah, me too." She breathed regaining some composure she'd lost to the wine and lust that had overcome her.

"You do?" He asked sounding vaguely surprised.

Eva nodded again. "Yes. I've wanted this for ages, you know that, but I suppose I'm now a little, well, nervous."

Severus arched an eyebrow at her; he stopped his fingers caress on her waist and instead entwined her tightly in his arms. "Really, I saw no nerves when you climbed into my lap."

She swatted him lightly on the chest, cracking a smile. "You know what I mean, this I can do it's…" She trailed off not sure exactly how she was supposed to continue.

But she didn't need to, Severus cast her a rare genuine smile but held her eyes carefully. "You trust me?"

It was a question and Eva nodded the truth, "Completely." And she did, she trust this man she'd known less than a year, and actually knew very little about, more than most of the other people in her life. Was that foolish? Or did it just say very little about the other relationships in her life? Eva wouldn't like to say, but Severus she knew she loved and trusted that he would take care of her; how long would it take before it came back to bite her?

"Good." Was his simple reply as he lifted Eva from his lap; decision made, no more thinking.

She looked at him, bewildered for a moment until he offered her his arm and began to lead her from the room. "Call me old fashioned but I'd rather it not be the living room." Severus said, waving his wand behind him and extinguishing the candles that flickered around the room.

Eva allowed herself to be led through the door and to a dark set of stairs, butterflies squirming and fluttering frantically in her stomach. He felt her hesitation and slipped his guiding arm to her waist, "No nerves Eva," He purred, "You must be sure of what you want and trust I'll not hurt you."

She knew he as giving her an out should she choose it, they needn't do anything more that night, she also trusted him to listen to what she wished, if she said to stop she was certain that he would. Was she sure of what she wanted?

"I trust you and I've wanted this for so long." She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and felt the butterflies calm their frantic flapping. "Ok no more nerves."

Severus nodded and started up the dark staircase leading Eva carefully by his side. Those few stairs had never seemed like such a mountain before.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter I know but separating these ones up so that the next part can be easily skipped should you not wish to read it.**


	6. The Serpents Lair

**A/N: ****Taken way too long to get this chapter written so I apologise (writing Forget Horizon kinda took over for a while) so you get quite a long chapter. **

**I also give you the warning for this being a lemony chapter so if you don't like that sort of thing don't read it and wait for me to add the next one XD if you do like it then read away. **

**And a thank you to all of my R&R's so far I appreciate it and am glad that you like my story.**

* * *

The room was decked out so similarly to his bedchamber at Hogwarts that Eva experienced a strange rush of déjà vu as she stepped through the first door at the head of the stairs. The bed this time was decked out in the black she had been expecting before but aside from that they could well have been back in the castle.

Severus caught the amused expression on her face and shrugged nonchalantly, "If Hogwarts is to be my home for most of my time then I at least wish my private quarters to feel that way."

"Hmm well I suppose that is fair, wanting home comforts and everything. Besides you certainly do have your own sense of style." She replied, coyly teasing.

He frowned at her, "You make to mock me but I also know Eva that you happen to find my 'sense of style' most appealing."

Eva nodded, he certainly had her there. "Yes, well I find an awful lot of things about you most appealing Severus and yet even after all this time we've been 'involved' you're still a relative mystery to me." She sighed. In some ways Eva felt like she knew the man in front of her through and through but was always reminded startlingly that in reality she knew very little of his life before she had met him, he didn't like to talk much. Was it really wise to decide to go to bed with a man so determined to hide things from her? Probably not, but would she change her mind and not go down that road now when she was so close to getting what she'd been desiring for so long? Not a damn chance.

He could have anticipated the words that came from her lips before she'd even said them, his unwillingness to share details of his past with her had been about the only bone of contrition that faced the couple. Eva wanted to know him, but Severus wasn't sure it was such a good idea sharing the dark details of his previous years with her not a lot of people would take the news that he'd been a Death Eater too fondly (turned spy for the Order before the end of the war or not) and despite his attitude of not wanting to live to anyone's expectations save his own he found himself not wanting to spoil things with Eva when they were just beginning to get easier. She had become one of the few people in his life that he actually cared something for.

The mood was cooling and Severus for once was not keen to let the temperature drop, there was no longer any need and he knew if they stopped she'd want to talk more on the subject and he wasn't keen to relive those years of his life. He closed the small stretch of room between them, leaned in close and purred into her ear, "Then do allow me to eliminate some of the mystery."

Eva shivered at his words, all thoughts of talking blown completely out of the window as he reminded her of just where they were and why he'd led her there; his words said nothing of the sort but his velvet tone caressed her skin and fanned at the flames of her desire. _Gods does this man know the things he can do with just his voice? He could recite a shopping list to me and make it sound sexual._

She swallowed hard. "Well, that'd be a start I suppose," She breathed meeting his endlessly dark eyes. He stood so close she could feel him as a line of heat down her body and her fingertips itched to reach out and touch every part of him; alleviate some of the mystery like he'd said. It dawned on Eva that there was no reason for her not to do anything she wanted with him and that fact was both exciting and slightly daunting.

Severus smirked at her words and lent in for a gentle kiss, still not touching save for the barest press of lips but it was enough to steal Eva's breath. She closed her eyes and swooned, catching herself with arms about his neck, making the kiss harder as she pressed their bodies closer. He scooped her into his arms and lifted so their faces were level and he could kiss her more easily without getting a crick in the neck. Eva smiled against his lips and wrapped her legs around his waist earning her a surprised grunt from Severus.

"I had almost forgotten how forward you could be." He muttered.

Eva laughed softly, "Well I said I missed you." She replied, kissing him quickly before adding, "Though you know it's all an act right? Because inside I'm still a little nervous."

"I thought I said no more nerves Eva," He purred, "You have to be certain about this."

"No, I'm certain Severus, there's no questions making me doubt. But you'll have to grant me a few nerves it's still…I mean after all it's… and the last time I got this close was when…"

He finally silenced her incoherent mumbling with a kiss, he knew exactly what she was attempting to say and didn't want her to think about the last comment at all; though he was reassured that she had no nagging doubts in the back of her mind he was still going to play it carefully.

"I get the picture," He said, drawing a relieved smile to Eva's lips she was sure she'd been making no sense at all. "As for the nerves, well we'll take it slow and trust I'll actually listen if you tell me no."

Eva nodded, "I do trust you Severus, more than anyone."

Such trust, he wasn't sure he deserved such great amounts of trust but he made no comment; simply nodded once and kissed her quick. Their whole exchange had occurred with her still wrapped around his waist and Severus was finding his arms beginning to ache from their static position.

"I believe the bed would be most comfortable." He purred into her ear as he trailed his lips to her neck and blindly walked them over to the large four poster decked out in black.

Eva felt her breath catch in her chest as his lips traced the sensitive spots on her neck, she barely even registered as he set her down on the bed until she was led back against the silken sheets; his weight hovering above her. Her hands were in his hair tugging his lips back to her own so she could kiss him deeply, tongue slipping between his lips to taste him again. His weight had shifted, pressing her into the mattress and Eva loved the feel of him against her she only wished she could feel more in the way of skin. Her fingers raked through his hair down his neck and to the first fastenings of his robes. With a few deft movements she had them open, his neck exposed to her caress. His flesh felt deliciously warm under her touch and it left her wanting more but his clothing was too stiff and restrictive that her hands just couldn't slip any further underneath.

She growled against his lips as the frustration took her and he chuckled low in his throat in response. Severus lightly nipped her lips and then sat up, freeing her upper body but more firmly pinning her legs down to the bed, he took a moment to check she did not appear in any discomfort and then began to unfasten the rest of his robes. Once they were loosed from around his shoulders Severus tossed them elegantly away where they fluttered to the ground and then worked on the buttons of his black shirt. He left it open completely but did not remove it, allowing the rough dark fabric to frame the pale expanse of his chest.

"An improvement?" He asked with humour colouring his voice. It was quite a novelty to see the almost unrestrained desire she had for him and Severus had to admit it did rather feed his ego to know she wanted him like that.

Eva smiled, flushing slightly that she was appearing so wanton, "Definitely." She breathed reaching out to run her hands over his bare chest, but he was perched too far away and where he sat on her legs she couldn't sit up enough to reach him. Eva slumped back onto the bed with a groan, "But that is not!"

He chuckled darkly, sending shivers cascading over Eva's skin, "Patience, you are not the only one who may desire to see a little more flesh."

She uttered no reply and allowed his hands to trail to the fiddly hook and eye fastenings that adorned her black shirt in place of buttons. He toyed with them for a few moments, easing a few of them open but it proved to be trickier than anticipated. "You are wearing the most infuriating clothing."

It was Eva's turn to laugh softly as she took over the task and had the fastenings skilfully opened within seconds, "Yes I suppose I didn't plan my fashion choices by considering ease of removal. I just takes practice."

"I see, then practice I shall have to have. But for now…" He parted the black shirt and started to raise the delicate blue camisole she wore beneath up over her stomach. He raised goose flesh with his feather-light touch and Eva shivered in a way that had nothing to do with cold. His hands traced her sides and his thumbs her stomach, curling over the lines of her ribs higher and higher until he met the wire of her bra where he stopped then repeated the process back down, absorbing the feel of her skin beneath his hands.

Eva closed her eyes and blissed at his cool hands and gentle touch until she noted that he'd leaned in closer; exposing an expanse of skin of his own finally close enough for her to get her hands on. She reached out and slipped hands between the curtains of his shirt and finally spread her fingers over the pale expanse of his chest that had been tempting her. His flesh was warm, warmer than his hands were, and smooth save for the odd soft ridge that seemed to indicate a scar of some kind. These intrigued Eva but she didn't want to stop and ask, not when his fingers were teasing along her waistline. Instead she slipped her hands to his shoulders, he was lean and spry with a delicate outline of muscle and she trailed her fingers over these before pushing his shirt down his arms where they bunched at his elbows before he moved his hands from their caress of her to slip it off completely.

It landed on the floor on top of his previously discarded robes and just to even the score he tugged Eva into a sitting position and slipped her own shirt from her arms, his touch raising more gooseflesh, then raised the camisole over her head and removed it in a fountain of dark red hair. Eva laughed softly and blew the offending strands out of her face, "Ugh it's always in the way, maybe I should get it cut." She picked up a chunk of her long hair and felt out a length pondering if that would be short enough.

It was a surprise when Severus suddenly snapped out a hand and grabbed her wrist, almost roughly, and held it tight. His eyes were dark and full of intent; Eva felt both thrilled and scared looking into them. "Never cut your hair short." He said in a stern tone before he caught her lips again in a rough kiss, pressing her bare chest to hers with only the lacy fabric of her bra to separate their flesh and Eva felt so overwhelmed by the sensation and the desire it built that any want to ask why was pushed completely from her mind.

She wrapped him up in her arms and let herself be swept away by his passionate kiss, his weight felt fabulous on top of her and their bodies seemed to mould perfectly together. He'd shifted and managed to slip his body between her still jean-clad legs and the press of him in far more intimate places was bringing her breath in anticipatory pants between kisses. Her hands clawed and raked across his back leaving bright red trails in their wake, Severus broke their battle of lips and tongues to groan at the rough cut of her nails; the sharp pain a delicious contrast to her soft caress.

His hands were suddenly at her bra straps, inching them down over her shoulders and shifting the cups with the intent to bare her breasts. Eva bit her lower lip as she felt the hint of nerves begin to creep back as they ventured into new territory. She wasn't wholly innocent, as much as she hated to admit it she'd given in several things to the asshole Cole a while back but had always abjectly refused to get her clothes off for him, it would just have made it far to easy for him to drag things to places she never wanted to go with him; so as Severus started to strip away part of her only remaining clothing that would truly expose a part of her to him she felt a little vulnerable.

Severus must have seen something pass over her face as he slowed in his motions to strip her upper body of its last remaining modesty and leaned back in close to her face so they were barely inches apart. He kissed her softly, brushing a trail of lips over her cheeks and to her ear, "Remember what I said." He whispered.

Eva nodded, "No questions, no doubts, just nerves." She muttered in reply, "Every woman worries about how they appear naked, I don't want to disappoint."

He cast her a rare smile that always warmed her heart to see painted on his usually stoic face and purred, "I told you once Eva that I did not think you pretty, I thought you beautiful." He said, reminding her of the Yule ball when he'd spoken those very words, "I do not expect that to change with or without the addition of clothes. It is not simply the physical packaging that makes us attractive, but I'll admit that it helps I find yours most appealing."

Eva grinned, almost laughing softly as he repeated words she'd used to describe him earlier and relented, she would stop being girly and paranoid and just go with it; she couldn't change who she was and if he didn't like it then, well it just wasn't meant to be. As she nodded her assent it seemed pretty clear that he was going to have no complaints, slipping the cups down to free her breasts and unhooking the turquoise lace bra; another item to add to the growing pile of clothing that littered the floor.

The cooler air of the room gripped her but Severus's hands had warmed from the touch of her skin and felt almost hot as he resumed their trail up her sides, over her stomach, curling the lines of her ribs, only this time he did not stop and pressed his hands to her breasts. She felt her nipples stand to attention under his touch and Eva gasped, throwing her head back, as he took advantage of this and toyed with them delicately sending small electric shocks of pleasure through her body. His lips found her neck, picking out all of the sensitive spots he knew were hidden there and smiled discreetly against her skin as she moaned.

Her hands resumed their roaming of his body, returning to his hair and forcing him back up for a proper kiss and Eva fell back down to the mattress dragging him down with her. His weight fell hard against her and she wanted to keep him there but he had other devices in mind as his fingers pinched her sharply then trailed to the waistband of her jeans. There was no hesitation on her part this time, no shadow of nerves passing across her eyes, he let him tug open the button and start to ease the well worn denim down over her hips. They reached her thighs and he had to move to slip them further down, breaking away from her kiss again and taking in properly her half naked form.

The jeans slipped further away revealing her carefully planned underwear for the night; thong to match the bra he had already removed but it was the black fishnet stockings with turquoise detail and matching suspender belt that really caught his attention. So she had dressed with something in mind, she remembered the little hints he'd given to somewhat of a fetish for stockings and had come prepared to drive him crazy. He groaned, running hands over the rough fishnet and narrowed his eyes up at her, "Not nearly so demure and innocent as you portray yourself to be."

Eva blushed, "I remember you liking them before and, well, they couldn't really be taken advantage of back then." She said coyly.

She sat up and reached for the waistband of his own black wool trousers, repeating the disrobing ritual he'd performed on her moments before. If they were going to finally do this she wanted to stop all the build up and the pretence and do it and as she fought with the button and zip fastening to tug them over the hardness that had been contained with him she figured that Severus wasn't going to have any issue with that.

With trousers splayed open to his waist Eva greedily ran her hands over him eliciting a low growl of pleasure from his throat and also tearing a gasp from her own. She knew her experience with men wasn't exactly extensive but either Cole had been unnecessarily small or Severus was huge…possible combination of the two. A little voice inside Eva's head was shouting things along the lines of 'that is never going to fit' but her body seemed to think otherwise given the rush of moisture she felt suddenly gather between her legs, they would make it fit because she sure as hell wasn't going to turn it away. Throat clenched in anticipation Eva tugged on his trousers, hinting he should help her remove them as from their current position on the bed she'd have no hope alone. He obliged slipping them down to pool at his feet then, with a slight moment of thought the underwear followed; it would save getting up again.

He stood before her in complete naked glory and took Eva's breath away, he would never be considered a handsome man but something about him made it impossible for her to resist. Severus knelt back onto the bed and reached for the last bit of clothing on her, or at least the last bit that needed to be removed, and slipped the thong down her lean legs taking liberties with his trailing hands and bringing eager gasps to her lips. He nudged her knees apart once more and settled himself between her thighs, leaning close for a kiss so she could feel the length of him pressed hot and hard against her stomach. She let him attack her mouth and felt searching fingers reach her core slipping easily inside she was so wet; but fingers were one thing his manhood was another. He worked her gently until she was panting almost begging him for some release making sure she was as wet and open as she could get for the first time then pressed the head of himself against her opening.

She felt it, far bigger than anything her brain thought should have fit, pressing in slowly. He held himself steady, no more than an inch or two sheathed inside of her, then kissed her quickly and leaned to whisper in her ear, "This will hurt a little."

Eva had no time to reply as she felt him tense and suddenly thrust his hips forward hard, burying himself inside of her completely. He was right, it did hurt a little. A sudden sharp pain and an ache for a few moments as her tightness resisted his intrusion. She let out a gasp and a soft cry of pain as she clutched at his shoulders; breathing hard but soothed by his lips on her neck and soon the pain passed and the feeling of being filled completely overtook it.

"Better?" He purred and Eva nodded, arching her back and closing her eyes in abandon as he started to move, slowly at first. The ache lingered a little but Eva could ignore it as every inch of him stroked her inner muscles, picking out hot spots she never knew even existed.

The tempo built and Eva wrapped her legs around Severus's back, drawing him deeper with each thrust as he held her tightly peppering kisses over her throat and face in between low rumbling moans that vibrated through her chest. He was drawing close to completion and reached it with one final hard thrust that brought a loud moan to her throat. She felt the heat of his seed wash up inside of her and barely registered the hand that slipped downwards until it started to circle the taut bundle of nerves, rubbing until she shuddered and cried out in pleasure.

Eva felt all the energy leave her body was she wound down from the climax that had taken her and breathed deeply and freely as Severus moved off of her; grabbing his wand and muttering a quick spell before slumping onto the sheets beside her.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly wondering about the spell.

"Contraceptive charm, potions are naturally more effective but they need to be taken in advance and I don't have any made, though I shall remember to concoct some should you care to do this again."

So formal in his tone that Eva almost laughed, but that was Severus through and through. It also shocked her slightly to think that the idea of contraception hadn't even crossed her mind, how irresponsible was that? There could have been awful consequences, she didn't want a baby yet. "Uh yeah that'd probably be a good idea." Eva replied knowing after that she was only going to want more…but later perhaps she felt exhausted.

"Then I shall get the ingredients tomorrow," Severus muttered kissing her cheek gently and gracefully slipping under the covers of the bed. Eva was a little less dignified in her approach finding the silky fabric sticking to her sweat dampened skin but she soon was also snuggled under the covers; her back pressed to her lovers chest.

"I'm glad we waited until now," She whispered softly, sleep tugging at her eyelids, "And I'm glad it was you."

Severus did not reply, one arm slipped round her waist and held her against him while he kissed her cheek one of his rare genuine smiles gracing his lips though she could not see. "Sleep." Was all he muttered to her before the warm dark dragged her down into a wonderful restful slumber.


	7. Malfoy's and Mudblood's

**A/N: Finally an update, my apologies for taking so long but other things have been in the works and I've just not had the time to concentrate on my fics like they deserve. But I have not forgotten about them so anyone waiting for an update I hope you like this one for now and I will try and update periodically when I can. Trust it will be finished at some point XD**

* * *

Eva awoke with a start. The room was still pitch black and she wasn't entirely sure what had made her sit suddenly bolt upright in her bed. She was still lousy with sleep and confused for a moment until her surroundings began to sink in and she wondered just where in the hell she was. That wasn't her bed for a start, she didn't have silk sheets and the room was laid out all wrong, she could see moonlight creeping in through a window in front of her instead of the dull orange glow from a street light to the left. She began to panic a little, still not sure she was fully awake until the arms snaked around her waist and she jumped, holding her breath and feeling her heart pound in her chest.

It had all happened in a matter of moments, her disorientation and decision that she was most certainly not sleeping where she was supposed to be, that was until a voice, thick with sleep muttered from beside her. "Eva what on earth are you doing?"

She knew the velvet touch of that voice, even cracked and muffled with sleep she couldn't fail to recognise it. It went with the arm slung lazily across her, and the room that she began to remember as her mind properly awoke and her body prompted her with information about the previous night. How in the hell could she have forgotten something like that, that she was staying with Severus, it was his bed, his body laying next to her. The pounding of her heart began to ease and she settled back down into the pillows.

"I don't know, I just woke up all of a sudden and couldn't remember where I was for a moment."

"Hmm, and you remember now I take it?" Severus murmured in reply.

"Of course, I was still half asleep and disorientated."

"Good, now go back to sleep it is an ungodly hour to be awake."

Eva nodded, "Right, sorry." She muttered as she settled back down into a comfortable position, her back pressed against the warm line of his body beside her and she closed her bright green eyes, trying to fall back to sleep and trying terribly not to laugh as the sudden urge to giggle came over her. Damn Severus could be cranky if he hadn't had enough sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, it seemed to be the perfect summers' day and this time Eva had no trouble in remembering where she was when she awoke. The light streamed in through the tall window and Eva had a chance to take in the room properly for the first time, the previous night it had been dark and she'd been far more occupied with other matters to notice much more than the furniture and the bedding.

The décor was worn and a little aged but it was in-keeping with the rest of the house which was much the same. The floorboards were creaky and let through a draft between the slats where age and time had shifted them out of place. Oil lamps lined the walls, even in modern times wizards would never go for electricity not when magic could serve just as well but it always gave places an old fashioned feel and Eva felt as if she had stepped back in time.

She was sat up, the black silken sheets bunched up under her arms to cover herself; he may have seen the whole show last night but she wasn't exactly overly comfortable with sitting half naked in someone else's bed letting it all hang out, a little modesty was never a bad thing. Severus was nowhere to be found, he must have gotten out of the bed ever so quietly as Eva never even heard him leave the room and she was left feeling a little awkward and unsure of what to do until he came back in, a steaming mug held in one hand and the bag of belongings Eva had left downstairs the night before in the other.

"Coffee?" He asked out of belated courtesy as he handed Eva the mug, seeming to already know that she would never refuse a cup of coffee in the mornings, in fact she was barely able to function properly without her early caffeine fix.

She smiled as she took it from him, taking a sip and smiling even more broadly. It was perfect, just the way she liked it. He'd fixed her coffee a couple of times before, or rather had the house elves at Hogwarts fix her coffee and must have remembered the way she took it. She was impressed.

"I can recall many mornings seeing you huddled over a cup in the Great Hall at breakfast so I made the assumption that you would require much the same here."

Eva blushed and let out a small chuckle. "Yes, thank you. It might not perhaps be quite so vital as I have no lessons to require my brain being in gear for, but I admit I am not much use to anyone in the mornings without a coffee first."

He may have been more snarky than usual if woken before he was ready but once he was up Snape appeared to be positively brisk and composed as if he had just rolled out of bed looking as polished and stoic as ever. Eva almost cringed at the thought of what she must look like in comparison.

"I presumed as much." He smirked as he set her bag down at the foot of the bed.

"Um, is it okay if I take a shower or something in a minute, after my coffee? You put me to shame with how good you can look in the mornings." The last slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it and left Eva blushing even more. She looked down into her coffee cup, waves of dark red hair falling in front of her face. What she as thinking may have been true but it still embarrassed her to voice her thoughts quite so openly.

"Of course, bathroom is across the landing you cannot miss it." Severus replied, making no comment about her flattery of him, though it certainly did stroke his ego. "Take your time; I will be downstairs when you are done." With that he turned to leave but paused in the doorway as a somewhat non-committal noise fell from Eva's lips.

She was beginning to have twists of doubt and regret clench in the pit of her stomach, there had been nothing last night, save for the initial nerves, but the way he was acting this morning confused her. The coffee in bed was lovely but his attitude just seemed so dismissive. They'd made love, he'd slept with her in his arms all night and yet come the morning Eva felt as if she could almost have been a 'paid companion' rather than a lover or, dare she even think the words, girlfriend.

He turned and noted the rather solemn look that had crossed her face, what he could see of it from behind the curtain of hair, and sighed. He knew she wouldn't tell him exactly what the matter was and so Severus saved himself the time even trying and reached out straight for her mind. He felt bad abusing his ability as a legilimens so often with Eva but he found her lack of willingness to share the absolute truth infuriating at times, particularly when it was about something that made her seem so low. He filtered through the images and memories and caught onto the train of thought that was still circling inside of her head. He frowned, it honestly hadn't occurred to him that she may feel that way; he was acting as he normally would more or less. But now their relationship had changed had it not, their having sex the night before ascended things to a higher plain and perhaps she was expecting more from him.

He leaned down and gently caught a hold of her chin in his hand; he raised her face to meet his and placed a soft, delicate kiss on her lips. "Eva, I'm sorry I am not the overly affectionate or romantic person. I am far from sociable, my family life was dysfunctional to say the very least and my relationships have been less than successful. You may not believe me but this may feel far more peculiar to me than it does to you so I may not always act the way you are expecting, but do not doubt the way I feel." He said to her sincerely, looking deep into her green eyes.

"How is it you always know what I'm thinking?" Eva asked, a smile creeping back to her lips.

He smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles that Eva seemed to be the only one privy to see. He said nothing in response but kissed her quickly and then made for the door once again. "Enjoy your shower; I will be downstairs when you are done." He reiterated and then made his way down the stairs, leaving Eva to her own devices.

Eva took a leisurely shower, while his words had appeased her somewhat she still felt that the day might progress with some awkwardness and she wasn't sure why. They'd never been awkward in their relationship before, okay now that was a total lie when had he ever failed to make her feel nervous self-conscious it seemed to happen so very often which perhaps was why this time it seemed so strange. Severus, through it all had always appeared to be at ease but this time it was different, it had thrown him off too. She knew he wasn't exactly the domestic type, so perhaps the whole spending a casual day as a couple was odd. At Hogwarts they had been limited with the things they could do together and that seemed to provide some rather comfortable boundaries that now broken left them both a little lost.

She soaped her hair and let the hot water soothe the aches out of her muscles that sleeping in a bed that is not your own can often leave you, feeling a greater ache lower in her body that reminded her of the step they had taken together the night previous. Well awkward or not there was no going back, their relationship had reached a level where they should at least be able to feign a day in domestic bliss, because Eva refused to believe that they had nothing in the way of a future together.

As she stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the black towels that she'd found hanging from various rails on the tiled walls Eva had decided that she was going to head downstairs and talk business with Severus, and by business she meant potions and what sort of career she could consider following now she was no longer at school. She had a theory that this should ease them both into a comfortable way to spend the day and let him know that she wasn't feeling weird about things anymore; if they could both relax then perhaps they could just enjoy each others company as they had done so many times before.

She dressed in a clean pair of pale, washed out jeans that were her very favorites, even if the hems were frayed and the knees were slowly wearing away to nothing. A royal blue v-neck t-shirt followed and a black and white checked shirt, the sleeves rolled past her elbows, to cover her arms for the heat of the day had yet to properly set in and for some reason even in July Eva seemed to find Severus's house somewhat chilly.

Eva was on her way down the wooden staircase, a smile on her face. She had almost reached the bottom when she heard a voice coming from, what she presumed was the kitchen. She stopped very suddenly, almost tripping and falling as her legs took some time to catch up to her brain, wondering who else could be there. It wasn't just Severus talking to himself, she couldn't imagine him doing that anyway, but one of the voices was definitely his. There seemed to be only one other voice she could make out, definitely male, but she needed to move closer if she wanted to hear what they were saying.

She crept down the stairs a little more, praying desperately that they wouldn't creak and wondering why she was so keen for them not to know she was there what they were saying surely couldn't be all that interesting could it and Severus knew that Eva was in the house they could not be discussing something that they wouldn't want Eva to hear and yet she couldn't stop herself from clutching close to the corner wall at the bottom of the stairs and peering in through the crack in the kitchen door.

She could see Severus standing by an old kitchen table, dark wood matching much of the other décor throughout the house and considerably dented and scratched in places, Eva bet he used it more often for potion making than for food, the other voice however she could not see, he must have been standing off to the left where light streamed in and faint breeze rippled through the house. She might not have been able to see him but when he spoke his voice painted a fairly decent picture in Eva's mind.

"I hope you do not mind the intrusion Severus, but it has been quite some time now since I saw you last." The haughty tone with which it was delivered lacked any of the sincerity the words may have conveyed should someone else been speaking them. He didn't care whether Severus was busy and minded the visit or not. He also made it clear that he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. "I hear you've taken a job at Hogwarts, an _interesting_ little venture I must say."

Eva frowned, for one it really must have been quite some time since the two, what should she call them 'old friends'? Had seen each other if the second voice was only just now commenting on Severus's new job after he'd finished his first full year of teaching. And just why it was so _interesting _she couldn't say, the emphasis he'd placed on that word just didn't seem to fit the context. If Severus wanted to be a Professor it made sense to teach at Hogwarts, it was after all one of the best wizarding schools in the world, particularly with Dumbledore as Headmaster. But then, Eva thought, she had absolutely no idea what Severus had done in the way of work in the years prior to joining the school and it made her wonder just what she was missing.

The second speaker moved across the room and took a seat at the dining table without being invited. Eva was not at all surprised at the sight; he looked just as arrogant and haughty as his tone of voice had sounded, sumptuous robes of the most expensive fabrics were draped over his tall form, in one had he carried a black cane topped with a silver serpents head and from his head fell shimmering waves of white blonde hair. Eva may well have thought him handsome if the attitude he carried had not twisted his pointed features into the most distasteful expression.

"Interesting may not be quite the term I would use to describe it Lucius, but I cannot deny that it is profitable. More than I could have hoped for and perhaps, at times, worth the effort of trying to teach insolent and brainless children how to brew potions."

"Ahh, still bitter about not landing yourself the Defence against the Dark Arts position I see." The man named Lucius retorted, and though she couldn't see his face Eva could hear the smirk on his lips through his tone.

"You know more than you let on Lucius, but then that was always your way was it not."

Eva frowned, the conversation was odd. It told her nothing and the tone was tense, not at all like two old friends catching up after some time, but Severus had told her earlier he was not the sociable type and perhaps this was about as casual as conversations ever got. The volume of the talking had dropped a little and Eva pressed herself closer to the wall to try and hear more without making herself seen. It left her perched precariously on the edge of the bottom step and it took her some time to notice that her feet were slipping on the polished wooden stairs.

She slipped and fell with a thump, cursing softly to herself as she banged her knee against the wall and made far too much noise for them not to know she was in the hallway. "Damn!" She hissed, knowing she'd given the game away but figured what the hell wasn't like she was getting much out of overhearing the conversation anyway.

"What was that?" Lucius asked, twisting in his chair to peer out into the hallway to see where the noise had come from.

"Must be Eva." Severus replied flatly, giving away no hint of emotion.

She took a deep breath and started along the short hallway and pushed open the kitchen door.

"Hmm?" Lucius arched one eyebrow and smirked again, "Eva? Well Severus it is good to finally know you've stopped moping over that pathetic mudblood and…" Lucius turned as the door creaked and took in Eva's form standing in the frame. He ran his hard grey eyes over her, scrutinizing every inch of her form before turning back to Snape and continuing his thought, "I see you found yourself another one. There really is no accounting for taste." He finished airily.

Eva found it hard to contain her shock at the word she heard fall from his mouth, it was the most awful insult for a muggleborn to hear and that was just on the assumption of what she was. Did Severus like have a secret fetish for red-headed muggleborns or something?

"Um, sorry are you two in the middle of something here? I can go into the other room if you'd like." Eva asked dismissively, trying to keep the edge of anger out of her voice.

"Yes do be a dear and toddle off won't you Severus and I have business to discuss." Lucius replied with a saccharine sweet smile as he glanced at her, his eyes mocking and disdainful.

Eva glared and replied through gritted teeth, "Fine, I have a letter I need to write anyway."

She made to turn to leave the room when Severus called out, "Eva, there is no need for you to leave. I appreciate your visit Lucius, it has indeed been a long time but I already have plans for today so anything you need to discuss you can do so with Eva here or we can reschedule our little 'business meeting' for another time."

Lucius forced a twist of lips that was more a sneer than a smile but he nodded and rose from his chair. "That is fair I suppose, I shall take the time to owl before hand next time to prevent any further…awkwardness." He swept through the kitchen and out of the back door in a swirl of robes and allowed it to slam behind him before apparating away at the end of the garden path.

Severus sat down with a heavy sigh and shook his head, he had been hoping Eva would never have to meet any of his former 'colleagues', but there was sometimes just no avoiding Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
